Being Human: Pilot
| next = "Flotsam and Jetsam" }} "Pilot" is the first episode of series one of the British supernatural drama Being Human. It is an introductory episode and is considered a special broadcast to promote the regular series. A second inaugeral episode, "Flotsam and Jetsam", aired in January of 2009. The series pilot was directed by Declan O'Dwyer and written by series creator Toby Whithouse. It first aired in the UK on Monday, February 18th, 2008 on BBC 3. It first aired in the US market on July 25th, 2009. The episode stars Guy Flanagan and Russell Tovey as two friends and co-workers who also happen to be supernatural creatures. Flanagan plays Mitchell, a vampire who was first turned during World War I, while Tovey plays George Sands, a high-strung orderly who suffers the misfortunes of being a werewolf. They decide to lease a flat together in the hopes of carving out a home life where they feel they can "be human". Upon setting up in their new place however, they soon discover that a third supernatural entity has entered the equation - Annie Sawyer (played by Andrea Riseborough), a ghost who was killed tragically in her home. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Being Human was created by Toby Whithouse. * First episode of the series. First appearance of all characters. * The central setting of this series is Totterdown in Bristol, England. Quotes * John Mitchell: I've got this friend. He says the human condition, the human nature, 'being human' - is to be cold and alone. Like someone lost in the woods. It's safe to say he's a 'glass-is-half-empty' kind of guy. And I see nature differently. I see the ancient machinery of the world. Elegant and ferocious, neither good nor bad, it's full of beautiful things, unspeakable things. The trick is to keep them hidden - until the right moment. .... * John Mitchell: You should go and see what that is! * George Sands: Why am I going? * John Mitchell: You'd be better in a fight, you're... stocky * George Sands: I'm not stocky. * John Mitchell: Look at you, you're like - you know in a cartoon, when a safe falls on someone? * John Mitchell: Just so you know, people have said they think it's creepy here. * George Sands: Bloody will be now. .... * George Sands: The worst thing, the very worst thing, is that it feels so good. A week before I need glasses to watch the news, Mitchell has to open jars for me. Then suddenly everything starts to work. All my senses expand and there's this part of me that can't wait, that's turned on and hungry. .... * George Sands: The neck's amazing isn't it? This tangle of artery and muscle and sinew. Did you know there are two jugular veins? An internal one and an external one. I've met people what have tasted them. And they said the windpipe came away with a sigh of air from the lungs that was still warm. As they described it they had this look, like everything they do in between is just sleepwalking and it's only for those few moments that they are totally and truly alive. And there's part of me that would give anything to feel like they did, to taste what they taste. And that's the worst thing. .... * George Sands: Okay, you win ten million pounds; what do you do? * Annie Sawyer: Buy Colin Firth. See also External Links * * * * "Pilot" at the TV Database * "Pilot" at the Being Human Wiki Category:2008 television episodes Category:Adrian Lester Category:Declan O'Dwyer Category:Toby Whithouse Category:Matthew Bouch Category:David Mason Category:Rob Pursey Category:Guy Flanagan Category:Andrea Riseborough Category:Russell Tovey